From a view point of energy saving, in recent years, in the field of automobiles, aircrafts, railway vehicles or the like, a trend of using a resin composite obtained by compounding a high strength material such as a fiber-reinforced resin material and a lightweight core material such as a resin expanded sheet in place of a metal material inferior in lightweight property has been enhanced (see the following Patent Document 1).